Real life in Plastic Beach
by natgallagher
Summary: This history is my first one in english...my english is not the best, but I wanted to write about the future in plastic beach, life between 2D and Murdoc, Noodle and whereabouts of.. Hope you like, in that case I will continue writing!Thank you  r/R!


Three years had passed, but the guilty feeling had not grown up so much more inside him till then. Murdoc sighed, Strolling across the room fills of cables, thinking why was he unable to feeling better.

Slowly he came closer the Noodles Cybord and fixed his look on her face.

You are the same one, but your solos are better, your technic too, and I could affirm I've domesticated u- said he showing a dark smile on his face-. I don't know why I should feel guilty.

This Island was silent and lonely, and everything was in calm, But Murdoc felt that it was living where and as him always it had wanted, everything was basically perfect. He had the best singer retained in this place, and he was, without any doubt, the best bass in the world, nothing could be wrong.

He Strolled a bit more across the hall thinking to talk with 2D, actually he had not seen him while a month, but being who he was, probably he was entertained seeing films of zombies or maybe creating one with his hands, with newspaper and carton.

Then he decided go downstairs, to 2d's room, thinking it would be a good idea, to talk with him, or just laugh at him. But he was not here, neither in the studio. He stopped while a second, taking a look to their Cd's, every one of them was part of the past, where they shared their music, and their lives. When he looked up again, he saw, through the window someone sited down in the mole, y put up his eyebrow, with an incredulous expression, and he went there.

- What the hell are you doing?- He said while arrive to the mole, walking on the sand, his feets were sinking and his boots were filling with sand, he hated it- Fuck off, I'm full of sand

2D was sited down on the mole of backs to Murdoc, looking at the sea with his guitar on his knees.

- Hey, you, damned brainless- he kept trying step by step arrived to the fall- I'm talking to you!.

The beach kept on silent, Murdoc was losing his patience, and when he put his first foot over the mole, it creaked.

- 2d!- said again with his disagreeable voice, nearly to the ear.

2D was startled and He shouted out looking to the water underneath his feets.

-Are you, Miss Whale?- He asked frightened, looking his reflection.

-Stupid, behind you!- said Murdoc pulling 2D's blue hair and making his head turn behind.

- Ah, Murdoc, you are here…u know? I think whale's spirit is talking to me- he said smiling

- It was not the whale, stupid….bah, it's the same…whatever, whale would be talking to you, not his spirit…but, Does she fright you?- Murdoc said, approaching slightly more at the edge of wood, looking at the 2D reflection that was looking at before.

- No, you're wrong…well…yes, yes…I mean…- he played twice "sol" chord while put in order his thinking. Murdocs lighted a cigarette- he scare me, but he's dead now, then it's okay to me, then…no.

-Died?- Murdoc looked to 2D again with curious face- did you kill her?hahaha, should be your ugly face…

- I were not…and this face is your fault- said pointing his eyes While he was wrinkling the frown- Murdoc, you are very mean, do you know? Now I don't want to tell you nothing.

Murdoc was quiet , this person's feelings didn't mean absolutly nothing to him , then saw his guitar, while 2D kept on playing a slowly song, which he didn't hear before.

- What are you playing?- Asked Murdoc interested, this didn't sound bad at all.

- The guitar- 2D answered shaking his head to the pace of the music.

- Stupid, I'm talking about the melody- insisted crouching with him-it doesn't sound bad at all, does it have lyric?

- Not yet…it came to my mind just now…naa, na…na…- he started to hum the song, and murdocs mind started to turn and turn, phrases grew up in his mind, and he started to sing it, hoarsely

"The sun has come to save me. Put a little love into my lonely soul…"

Suddenly he stopped to play, looking at the sea.

- It was beautifull, Murdoc…- the naming one was startled, it was truth, he never wrote something similar before, he coughed and felt himself ill at ease, he standed up and started walking back to the house

- something killed the whale…through the window, in my room, I saw blood…it was like seeing a film trough the water, the whale was drained, in pieces, and one sanguinary hero was fleeing through the bubbles.

- Damn hissed, here is not nobody else than you and me- Murdoc answered throwing the burner to 2D head- but if this crazy things make you write this way, I want you to keep on looking at your window, seeing dead things, blood, and pieces of…dead things.

This guy never was normal, but his behave was turning sinister, even for Murdoc, though he was here In opposition to his will, he seemed to be comfortable in this remote spot.

The Hours passed and night came, while Murdoc was seeing Gorillaz's forum and porn webs, and listening to metallica…and saw through the study's window. He crossed the shore with his eyes, just illuminated for moon light, this melancholic style was very weird in him, but it were not bad at all. Suddenly something activated him, a small light ran across the shore, quickly. He blinked and he turned off the light, and he looked back at the same place, and he saw it again. D2 was not in the mole.

He lowered his eyes to his hand, where was holding a Jack Daliens bottle.

-I'm not drunk…- he said to himself. Then he stand up and went down stairs to the beach again, where he stayed hours before. He was dressing just with underwear and boots, and it was colder than afternoon. He was scared, but forbade him to admit his ego. But when he came to the shore there was nobody. Really he felt disappointed just a little bit of action would not been bad.

He went to the mole again, he was feeling the wind in his chest.

Then he remembered the melody of this afternoon, and in his head suddenly everything were more idilic, two friends having a small talk, under the sun, and this calmed sea…a lot of feelings were mixed inside him.

- Oh, Lord, send me transmissions, forgive me for what I've become…

He hummed in loud voice, thinking about this sticky melody. He closed his eyes for a second.

- I got lost on highways but don't ask me where I've been or what I've done.

He opened his eyes, frightened and he became tense, when a shiver crossed his body. This voice, this voice.

- Hi?- Murdoc said trying to seem a hard boy.- who's there?Don't infuriate me, i'm armed...

Murdoc reminded silent, when the same light he saw before through the window passed close him, it went to the shore and went away in the wáter in one tenth of second.

HE felt his chest beating at 300 pulsations and his hands shaking. " don't fuck me, You are so brave for some things and other things you're a pussy"he said to himself.

This night was strange for him, he could not fall asleep, He did not stop tossing and turning in bed, with this song in his head, thinking about everything that had passed. What about if they had found them?, what would happens if there will not exist a exit. He felt sorry for 2D, he had dragged to this unhappy one to a sure death. He tried to calm himself a little bit thinking that was impossible to find them in this island. And in this way, lying to himself, he could sleep.

2D was in his bed, sitting, reading "Moby Dick", probably trying to find something that could explain the whale death, and if there would be any clue about a Maritim Messiah or a anonym superhero in the world whose name he had to decipher between numbers and phrases.

- "Do you understand that it's not sane?"- said Stu with an ironic voice.

- What do you know about it? You are just a voice…- answered he, looking through the window.

- "jajaja, I'm just a voice….that only you can hear, isn't it? You are crazy. And I'm the only one who knows it"

- I'm not crazy!- said 2D angry- I saw what happened, you are just being a nuisance..

-"Stupid , you live in a desertic beach, you are alone, it could be said that you are half-dead"

- It's a lie…you lie…Noodle will be back.

- " Always the same thing…you are very bored…you only know how to be quiet, and let life come to you, without do nothing…I'm very bored"

- Shut up, shut up…- Said 2D holding his head and closing his eyes- back where you were, leave me alone.

- "I told you I'm bored, and if you don't do anything, I will have to do it, you are just waiting orders from this stupid green-skin one, and you are waiting for this girl to come, while you cry of fear by that fat whale, you are pathetic"

-ENOUGH!- he shouted with all his forces to grabbing the guitar and starting to play, without think, with his eyes closed

- let's talk about feelings it's got a way to helpin you to breathe a little bettermmmmmm with a stromin rain if you need to scape…

Suddenly his head was quiet, the music was the only thing could have this effect of quietly inside his head. He was not so stupid as people use to think, the reason was this, in his head always happened this kind of things, and he had not time or space for another thoughts. But nothing had enough interest for him.

Then stopped to play, and looked again through the Window of the cabin. And thought about her, thought about this girl and his happiness, about how much she calmed his thoughts just laughing with her, play with her and have fun. He liked this cyborg, because she remined he to her, but while he was here, conforming with this cold and metallic cyborg, she was still trapped in somewhere. Despite he knew Russell went to rescue her, he could not be relaxed in no way. 4 years had passed since it happened, he has not seen her again, everything were very weird, more than it used to be, just because nothing was happenning, it was like time had been stopped in the moment when she disappeared.

-In this moment, a little light passed in front the window, moving too fast. 2D approached waiting to see the maritime messiah who thanked him so much. But he could not see more than darkness.

-What a bad luck- he lied down in the bed and closed his eyes.

He didn't know if it was a dream or it was real, but here was him, driving a submarine, sailing the dark and calmed sea, being followed for others submarines. They were chasing a huge sea-cow, for an unknown reason, but he was doing it with all his forces, like if it was vital.

-Wake Noodle cyborg up- Murdoc said to 2D, who was dismayed looking to this girl, just like always he did, with fear and distance. He didn't answered and kept on looking-Wake her up!

Then 2D obeyed, frightened, and she opened her eyes.

- Kill him!- Said Murdoc pointing at this cow-sea, who was next to an half-man fly- kill him NOW.

She affirm with his head, while smiled. 2D just was seeing, with the same scared face.

When they came out the sea, this cow-sea was standing over Plastic Beach, and Noodle managed to kill him.

When the gunpowder cleared up, he saw this plastic paradise, but a little light ran the island surface, just like a lightning.

Then he woke up, steeped in sweat and wondering to himself how many years had passed since he dreamed the last time or maybe he always fell asleep so much drunk to remember his dreams. It was a "flash back" of the day they came to the island, later the flight in the "stylo" , everything had been precipitated. But what was the meaning of the light?

Suddenly his bedroom door was knocked two times, Murdoc just barked.

- I'm…am…2D, I'm going to enter…- said the without eyes guy behind the door, coming slowly to the dark room. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and it had not dawned.- …hum…Murdoc…are you wake up?

- Does it matter? You would have wake me up anyway…- said without move his body, lied down mouth below with his arms and legs making a cross.

- I never came into your room before, I thought you would been sleeping in a coffin or maybe hung topsy- turvy, with your friends vampires…

- ha…- he laughed irony, without move a face muscle- Today I wanted bed sheets.

2D laughed in silence, with this stupid laugh he had. He sat on the bed and played his guitar

(sounds "bobby in phoenix").com/watch?v=-YM9Pya8Q_o&feature=BFp&list=WL0A8EF22EC97723C9&index=8

"let's talk about feelings  
>it's got a way to helpin you to breathe a little better<br>mmmmmhmmmm  
>with a stormin rain<br>if you need to escape  
>wooah<br>ooh you wonder why  
>let's talk about feelings<br>it's got a way to helpin you to breathe a little better  
>ooooh<p>

yaaa hm  
>i can slowly see<br>life fading away  
>in my mind in my heart i have no doubt<br>ooooh  
>you wonder why<p>

The silence fill the room, Murdoc looked at the celling, in the same position he stayed before, without move himself, almost without breath. Something inside him were vibrating hardly, this song… how could be possible this guy compose in this way, this wonderfull way?

- I saw a light…before, through the window, when I played this song…. And I felt something strange, then when I closed my eyes, I saw the lyric in my head, and the chords. It's the maritime messiah…

This time, Murdoc didn't say a word, the truth was he thought the same, this light was estrange.

- I think you are infecting me your madness- he recognized it looking at him, who looked at him too, curiously- I've seen this light, I've dreamed with this light…I don't know what the fuck is it, but I think you should know everything

I'm afraid that I don't understand what are you saying, and what's supposed I should to understand, in addition you've kidnapped me- Said 2D seriously, waiting for an explaination.- but if you know something about maritim mesiah, I must know it…

Murdoc sighed sitting in his bed and lighting a cigarette.

- do you want?- he said to 2D offering him the packet. He caught one.- well, when Noodle die… disappeared.. - he rectified quickly - we had to come here, because everything became complicated. They were looking for me, they were looking for a soul which they could drag to the hell…it was my fault, about my dealings with the devil, when I sold my soul many years ago, before even meet you. It was not my intention to sell her, but when japanesse army found her and attacked her, she was taken. - 2D kept on sat, crossed one leg's listeling carefully, while his cigarrete burnt down into his fingers- I tried to find her, but it was very difficult…I could not do it without risk my own life in it. Then I made a Cyborg with her dna, someone who could replace her.

- aham…-he accepted, nodding yes, holding his chin with his hand

- don't look at me with this silly face, you knew something about this history- 2D again nodded, waitting for more information, it was strange he could remember it…Murdoc kept on talking- they know she is not me…they have been late, They are a few inept stupids, and this is the reason we had to flee. They could come here, even Noodle could scape and to come here looking for me, looking for revenge.

2D scratched he's head.

- She could be back…- he said again thoughtful.- it's fine, but…did you say she is in hell?- Murdoc grumbled agreeing. 2D kept on in silence, but his hands started to shake.

-"He sold her!"- Stu's voice said inside his head, he was upset.

- Shut up!- said 2D in high voice, clenching his fist.

- Are you talking to me?- Murdoc asked being upset

- "look him! Besides from that, he is closed and guarded, he's a bastard…he would sell her mom for a little bit of popularity, he sent her to the hell, and he just fled, he has reprobated her…"

- It's not truth, shut up…I'm saying you to shut up!I'm sick of you, he is not like this…

-"Really? See him, 2D, he's empty inside, he does not feel nothing, in any case he only feels the pound's sound in his pocket…"- this time the face of 2D changed, he licked his lips looking at Murdoc

- "Hello, Murdoc…"- Stu said with a lower and deep voice.- "could you erase this silly face, like if you were seeing the train coming to you? It's pretty ugly"

Murdoc had his eyes wide open, this guy was really mad.

- 2D, you are like a goat…what's the matter with you? What happens with this face of superiority

-"You're wrong, stupid, i'm stu…i think you know me…i've been for a while in this fool's head, but i've been here since you stamped your car in my head "

-What the fuck are you saying?- Murdoc said surprised- I…you…you were in coma, I took care of you…

-"Really?it's relative. Your fault I lost the other eye…and it let me as stupid as you know 2D is"- Stu said pointing his eyes- "and now…you've done the same with noodle, who you cared since she was 10 years…how can you be so despicable?"- Stu said becoming angrier for seconds and turning up his voice. He rose from the bed, going right where murdoc stayed looking like a sinister killer, Murdoc moved quickly

- I didn't sell her, I promise…everything became complicated- he answered, frightened- please, 2D, reacts, you are not like this, you are not this stupid arrogant.

2D stopped, and backed to his habitual expression, looking sideways.

-What happened?- he asked frightened. Murdoc breath relieved.- I…don't know what has happened to me…

- It's oficial that you are losing the trial, friend.- Murdo said sat again on the bed- it was Stu, or you kidding me…

- No…I'm not…I heared him lately in my head…I don't understand what's happening.

They looked at each other, and Murdoc broke the silent.

- Hum…we were talking about the small light…I think it has a relation with everything I've told you about Noodle. Then…well, be carefull, and…well…you watch you head.

- Ok…

2D left from the room, somewhat disappointed , and Murdoc sighed walking to the study, inspirated for playing the bass.

2D walked along the beacj, dragging his feet, while the sun appeared on the horizont, it was dawning. But what does it care, if it's day, or night, it was a measure of time, which didn't matter a shit.

He was realizing how lonely he felt and how much he needed the noodle's company. He looked at the sea, and saw the sun reflected in the water, this strange light was not a bad thing, he knew it, it was a light wich made him feel good, it was like a little sun who shined in his mind. He kept on walking, and he realized he didn't think never about roamed in the island, though he had been living here for a lot of time. He arrived to the submarine where the travelled to the island, in the day that Noodle's cyborg was hurt later the gunfire in "stylo".

-"you must Use the submarine to look for the light"- Stu whispered in the distance in his mind.

- But..what about if there are more whales?-he answered by posing seriously the possibility of doing it.

-" You'll go with the traitor, but stop to complain…"


End file.
